


Forbidden Fruit

by DamionThorn13



Category: One Piece, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Angry Bakugou Katsuki, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Dabi is Todoroki Touya, F/F, Gen, M/M, Memes, Midoriya Izuku Has All for One Quirk, Midoriya Izuku Has a Quirk, Sassy Midoriya Izuku, TFS, Team Four Star, The Author Regrets Nothing, Vigilante Midoriya Izuku, all might is a dick, hotwings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 19:49:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25870861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DamionThorn13/pseuds/DamionThorn13
Summary: A One Piece/My Hero Academia crossover, where the quirks come from devil fruit. But unlike One Piece, there isn't a system to know what they would do. And the power they receive determines how society treats and raises them.What happens when A kid who wants to be a hero, someone with a lot of potentials, gets an incredible power but is treated like a villain?
Relationships: Dabi/Takami Keigo | Hawks, Midoriya Izuku/Shinsou Hitoshi/Todoroki Shouto
Comments: 5
Kudos: 40





	1. Betrayal

Decades ago, strange fruit started turning up around the world, which gives most that eat them, special abilities, some physically changed their appearance. These people were first met with fear and distrust, causing issues, fights, riots. After several years, when the so-called Devil Fruits became more well-known and widespread, those that did eat the fruit became less and less like monsters, and more like people, until the time came where giving Devil fruit to kids was a milestone and a way to gage on how to raise them in society. As (unlike where they originated from) there has not been a set way to determine how or what powers will be acquired by eating the fruit, most people believe the fruit unlocks a hidden ability some people have. Depending on the power that a person gains, they are placed in a rout to be a hero, a normal citizen, or a villain.

Once the kid has been given the fruit, their abilities are tested and examined to determine how society would place and race them. A hero acts as an idol, a figurehead for people to aspire to, and look to for protection. It’s also a way for companies to sell merchandise of heroes. A civilian can become a hero if they show promise. If not, they could become police officers, who assist heroes, or do office work, become scientists, teachers, anywhere that their powers were determined would work best for the society. But a civilian can also become a villain, if they have committed a heinous enough crime, or claim to have by a popular enough hero.

A villain can never be a hero. Depending on how dangerous they are perceived to be, they could just be sent to one of several work camps, or if they are too dangerous, they could be locked up, kept away from anyone and everyone. Each camp involves work that regular people won’t do, such as destruction of debris from destroyed buildings, or rock quarrying, lumber gathering, oil/coal mining, power generation, or just containment as well as other smaller camps. 

* * *

At the age of 4, each child is brought to a government building and given one fruit. Along with the child’s parents and friends, and the tester, there is also a pro hero to calm them and act as a protector if the child is thought to be a threat to those involved. Each testing takes place in individual shielded rooms. That is why Izuku Midoriya was there with his mother and friend Katsuki Bakugo, who had taken his several months before, and had been found to be a workable hero, with work on his attitude. The hero overlooking Izuku’s Empowering, was none other than All Might, the #1 Hero, the Symbol of Peace. Izuku and Katsuki were going complete fanboy, “All Might, do you think I can be a great hero like you and Kacchan?”

“Of course you can, if you get a great power, then you too can be an amazing hero with your friend.” All Might says in his booming voice, as the tester comes out with the fruit, like a purple pineapple with swirls all around it.

“You may start.” The tester says. Izuku nods and eats the fruit.

After a few minutes, there was no apparent change to Izuku. He stumbles overreaching to his friend. “Kacchan, I feel strange.” He says a few seconds before a black mist shoots from his hand and encircles Katsuki. The room freaks out and All Might and Mitsuki try to get Katsuki out, but before they got there, the mist is gone, and the boy doesn’t look any different. There was then a series of pops and small explosions. “Kacchan, look, I can do what you do.” Everyone looks and sees small explosions come from Izuku’s hands. The adults look back at Katsuki who was clenching his fists a few times.”

“My power, it’s gone. Give it back. Give it back, Deku!” He starts yelling.

“Kacchan, I’m sorry, hold one, I can do it,” Izuku mutters, tears coming down his freckled cheeks. He reaches his hands out again, sending the black mist out again, encircling Katsuki. After a few seconds, the mist disperses. Katsuki tries his quirk again, explosions appeared in his palms, but he and the moms stayed away from Izuku. “I have power. I can be a hero. I can help people.”

“No you can’t.” Looking around, the eyes in the room fall on All Might. “A hero does not take other people’s power. Their power inspires people. You are a monster. You are a villain.”

Izuku’s eyes fill with renewed tears, “B-but, I can take villain’s powers and give it to people that deserve it. I-i can help protect people. I can take powers that people don’t want. Please. Mom. Kacchan.” He looks over at his mom, his best friend, stumbling over to them, who back away from them.

“Freak!” Katsuki yells at him, standing behind his mom, glaring at Izuku. “Monster! Villain!”

“You aren’t my son. He doesn’t take things from people like that.” Inko said sobbed, looking at Izuku in fear and disgust.

“Mom, it’s me, Izuku, please.” Izuku cries, now on his knees, reaching out to anyone and everyone. But his mom, aunt, and ‘friend just backed away from him, looking at him with contempt, pity, or fear. The tester was making notes in his clipboard. All Might had a set of specially designed handcuffs that negate the wearer’s powers.

Izuku continued to beg for help as All Might, his idol, clapped the cuffs on, and the tester announced his findings. “Izuku Midoriya, you have been found too dangerous for society. In accordance with the laws, you will be locked away indefinitely or until such time as you are deemed safe to reenter society.”

Izuku continued to scream and beg for help, that he can be a hero, that he would be good, all the while being dragged away by several cops and All Might. The last view the three civilians had of the 4-year-old, was his tear-stained face, begging for help, fear, and desperation all over his face, reaching out for help, before the door closed.

Izuku was dragged to a blacked-out van and set between two cops, All Might in the passenger seat while another cop drove. Izuku continued to cry and beg during the drive, but no one would listen.

* * *

After an hour, they arrive at a train yard, where a few heroes along with a squad of police were waiting. “You will now be transported to the holding camp. Do not cause any trouble, or you will get trouble.” One of the cops told him. Izuku, who was by now horse from all the crying, only nods, following them.

The next few hours were quite. Once they arrive, Izuku is shoved outside, he looked around. The entire place looked like a castle straight out of a horror movie, with dark clouds around the area, with only searchlights from the towers around the wall surrounding the castle, giving the building a dark foreboding look. The castle itself looks like an old fashion European castle from the middle ages with bars over the windows, and two towers standing on either side of the main entrance. If it wasn’t for the lights from the tower, Izuku would have thought the place was a haunted castle. There were also guards, heroes all over the area, in the yard with villains and criminals, in the towers, and the walls, on the roof and the windows of the castle, everywhere.

Izuku was pushed towards the entrance, flanked by heroes and cops. Once inside, he sees many more guards inside, patrolling the halls, or escorting inmates. All Might hands Izuku, who gave his idol one last pleading look, over to the guards who have him sign a few papers before the guards escorted Izuku to his new home, and the other heroes left.

* * *

Izuku was led through halls, stairs, and corridors, until they reached the bottom floor, where it was damp and darker than the upper floors, with the old rusted, creaky lights hanging from the ceiling. But inside, the walls were lined with the special stones the handcuffs were made from that cancel out the powers of who’s ever inside. Once he is pushed inside, Izuku sees a bed, a toilet, a small table, and a television and computer both of which were inside a cage. The guards close the door behind him, and open the food slot, undoing his cuffs.

“You may use the TV and computer as you see fit, but the activity will be monitored as there are sites and activities that you are not allowed to do or go, and will be disabled at lights out at 10. If you break any rules or disobey any instructions, you will be punished, villain. You will wear these every day, and once a weak you will put the dirty ones at the door when instructed, to be washed” With that, the guards left, leaving a bag of orange prison clothes, closing the meal slot.

After they left, Izuku changes into a set of his new clothes, and checks out his room, finds the remote for the TV, which was attached to the TV, the computer, with both the monitor and computer both surrounded by hard plastic, see-through cage.

“Hey kid, you ok?” came a voice from the wall to the right of the door. A gravelly snarky voice maybe from a teenager or maybe a young adult.

“Who’s there?” Izuku asked, his voice rough from the crying.

“Name’s Dabi ….. but if you want you can call me Toya.” The voice says.

“I’m scared. Mommy mad at me, Kacchan called me a monster, even All Might thinks I’m a villain.” He says starting to cry again.

“Hey, it’s going to be kid. If you want, I can be your friend.”

“Ha.” Exclaimed the opposite wall. “This coming from Mr. Sasuke wanna be.”

“Who is that?” Izuku asked.

“Oh that’s just Chizome, the Voldemort fanboy,” Dabi said a clear smirk in his voice.

“Why do you call him that?” Izuku asked.

“Because when I first came here a few years ago, he cheered me up by telling me he had no nose.”

Izuku started making a choked chuckle, laughing through his tears. “You guys are funny.”

“See? We will be here and we can help you with things too if you’re going to keep doing school stuff.”

Izuku smiles, maybe this won't be so bad. But he will not forget why he was here, and who allowed it. 


	2. Revolution

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time skip, and the birth of the LOV, League of Vigilantes

Seven years had passed since he came here, and he has learned a lot, mainly from Dabi, who is more like an older brother, and Chizome is like a scary uncle. He also learned that Dabi had a little thing going on with one of the hero guards, one with powers of a hawk, and Izuku and Chizome love teasing the two about it. He found, even after only seven years, he could do high school level work, partly thanks to Dabi’s help. Both his friends say he is the smartest kid they have ever met. In a game, when he is able to get a few characteristics and be able to know what hero, villain, or power is described, and how to improve or counter it. While he wasn’t poking fun at HotWings, or watching tv, doing school work, or memeing with Dabi, he’s working out, running around the room, lifting his bed, or using his bed as a pull-up bar, any way to work his body.

But he also learned that beatings were a normal thing, behaving or not. The guards would come in randomly during the week and start beating. When asked why they would either tell him to be quiet or say that they can because he was a villain. Every time, Dabi would cheer him up with stories about his family, his younger brother and sister, and his youngest brother, who sounded around Izuku’s age. Dabi didn’t know much about him because he got locked up a little after Shoto was born. When asked, Dabi would try to redirect it, or play it off. Until one particularly bad beating, on the anniversary of his arrival.

Izuku was nursing his new wounds when he heard crying from Dabi’s room. “Not again. No, he doesn’t deserve this. He’s just a kid.”

“Dabi, are you talking about Shoto?” Izuku asked, whipping blood from his lips.

“My sperm donor of a father is Endeavour, the #2 hero.” Dabi’s usually sassy snarky voice sounded wrong chocked with tears and pain. “He could never beat All Might, so he forced my mother into a quirk marriage in order to have the perfect ‘masterpiece.’ So when I got my power, a stronger version of his firepower, he pushed, and ‘trained’ me, that was basically abuse, the problem was my body isn’t suited to it, and burns me. But he still pushed, berated, and beat me, even when my arms and face had irreparable burns and scars.” Dabi’s weeping sounded like it got worse. “He completely ignored my younger brother and sister, since they acquired weaker powers. Only when Shoto was born, did Endeavour move his attention to him. I tried. I tried to keep Shoto safe, to protect him. But the bastard just had me sent here to keep me out of his way. And now I can’t even keep my own brother safe.”

Izuku listened intently, getting angrier and angrier as he told his story. “Fuck heroes. Fuck society. And Fuck Endickwhore.” He yells, earning a laugh from Chizome. “Who the hell let them decide what people are? Who let them decide who we are? This needs to change. This society needs to know that you can’t do this to people, that they can’t just do what they feel like. They can’t judge people on their abilities alone. We need to show them just how powerless we can be.”

“You want to go against the entire system, the heroes, the police, the government, and everyone in between?” Dabi asked with a hoarse chuckle.

“According to Tweetie, there are hundreds of people that have been locked away, just because they don’t ‘fit into society. Others locked up because their powers went out of control, or accidentally. Some used their powers because they thought they had to. If they had someone to fight for them, someone for them to stand behind, we can change the world.”

“Your talking about being a villain,” Chizome said chuckling. “You will be everything they say you are.”

“I’d say a vigilante. Someone willing to do things for the betterment of the people. Out of all the people that get powers every week, how many of them do you think are sent to camps like these? Or are brought up to work in an office, but dream of being a hero?”

“And what if not everyone locked away follows you?”

“Then they will just need to be made an example of. I do have the ability to take someone’s power.”

“You are really set to change the world?” Dabi said laughing. “Ok, I’ll help you. As long as I get to get my family away from that man, I’ll be happy.”

“We agree that the world needs to change, but I think we should also make examples of those in the system. Weed out those not fit to be considered heroes.”

“Chizome, I will warn you once, if you go after anyone, without doing your homework and research on them first, I will not hesitate to end you,” Izuku said in a dark serious tone.

There are a few seconds of tense silence before Chizome burst into laughter. “Very well, ‘hero.’ I’ll help you with this revolt. Then I’m doing my own thing.”

“Ok, then this is how it’s going to go,” Izuku says

* * *

Keigo sighs. He just had a talk with Izuku and heard his plan to basically kick the government right between its legs, and go Gangnam style over it as it lays in the fetal position. Keigo didn’t really care for the government’s treatment of people they see as a danger, especially after hearing Toya’s story. It reminded him too much of how he was raised by the Hero Society, trained and pushed to be a great hero until he decided he’d had enough of their rules and got bumped down to guard duty. He agrees that things need to change, but he’s worried about people getting hurt. Green Bean said that no one will be killed needlessly if Hawks could find someone with a suitable quirk for him to take, which took a while. But he eventually did, a kid, that came in a little after Izuku, a kid that has an ability, codenamed Paw, to repel basically anything with a touch of his palm, plus the cat paw it gives the wielder would look so cute on him.

That power would have been perfect for a hero, but when the power manifested, an incident happened and the hero and the kid’s parents got injured. That settled it for him. This kid, Izuku, Toya, all of them could have been heroes if it wasn’t for some stupid broken system.

Keigo sighs before making his way over to the cell where the boy was. “hey there, I’m going to take you to a friend who can help you, come one.” He says softly holding out a hand. The kid is hesitant at first before taking it and following Keigo to Izuku’s cell. Unlocking it,

“It’s ok, I just want to remove that power of yours. It won't hurt” Izuku says to the boy, who looks up at him.

“Can you really take it away?” the boy asked eyes alight with wonder and hope. “So I don’t hurt mommy and daddy? So I can go home?”

Keigo can see Izuku’s smile turned into a pained one fore a second before returning to normal.

“Yes I can, but you will have to promise to stay in here for a bit until I come to get you, then you can go find your family.” The boy nods, and with the door still open, Izuku is able to use his power, sending out black smoke that surrounds the boy, who stands there waiting. After a few minutes, the mist returns to Izuku, the two examine their hands. Izuku now had small cat paw pads on his hands, and the boy doesn’t.

“Thank you, thank you.” The boy says tears coming to his eyes.

“Your welcome, now, do what I asked, and stay here.” Izuku says before heading outside of the room and pressing his hand to the door to Dabi’s cell, “I’d stay out of the way of the door, not sure how strong it is.” He activates the power, blowing the door straight through the room and smashing into the opposite wall. Dabi pokes his scared face out, looks at Izuku, then the door, which now has a paw print sized dent, then back at Izuku.

“Who, you really do look like half a raisin,” Izuku said chuckling, moving on the Chizome’s door.

“And you look like a stick of broccoli.” Dabi retorts as the second door blows open, and its occupant walks out.

“I’d say more like a bunny.” The noseless wonder says coming out.

“Can we just get this over with, some of us have plans to make for taking over the world.” Izuku groans.

“Fine, and I’ll try to keep the body count to a minimum,” Dabi says heading down one end of the hallway, followed by Keigo, who heads to the security room to keep an eye on the action, while Chizome heads down another. Izuku heads up the stairs, using his new power to blast guards into walls and door, knocking them out, or at least getting them out of the way. Dabi does basically the same thing, using his flames to blast guards away through windows, or into furniture, causing more injuries but not enough damage to kill someone. Chizome is keeping with the pattern. More physically fit than either of the others, Chizome speeds though guards, knocking them out quickly and quietly.

It doesn’t take long for Izuku and Dabi to reach the warden’s office. An imposing man with an ax for a hand, the guards and inmates calling him Ax Hand Morgan.

“So you think just because you beat a few guards?” The warden growls.

“Kind of.” Izuku says before blasting the warden through the window overlooking the back courtyard of the prison, which houses a giant solid stone statue of the warden, almost as tall as the prison its self, and right into his statue.

“Hey, you ok in there?” Dabi asked.

“Yeah, I’m fan-fucking-tastic, nothing but gumdrops and ice cream in here.” The warden’s voice groans from inside.

“OOhh can we come too?” Izuku says smirking.

“I’m surrounded by idiots.”

“But I thought you were surrounded by gumdrops and ice cream.” There are a few seconds of silence before the statue explodes with a yell from the warden, who charges the two.

“Awww looks like someone’s got an ice cream headache,” Izuku says before blasting the warden back out again, and this time into a section of the wall, it crumbling down on him.

Izuku sighs grabbing the mic for the PA system. “Attention everyone. This is Deku, or inmate 354489. We have knocked out the guards and defeated the warden. This is just the beginning. The society, the people that had you locked up here, as well as countless others in other prisons and camps, will learn why you don’t just someone for something they can’t control, without turning into the thing they see us as. Join me, and together we will tear down this broken system called a government, and build a new one, where anyone can be what they want if they work hard enough for it, and not because someone or some rule said you can’t. We will build a world where families aren’t torn apart because of some strange power they can’t control. Don’t, or endanger the goal and be removed.”

Keigo sighed, Izuku sure could make a good speech, but will they listen? The answer would come when he pressed a button to unlock all the doors to the cells. For a moment there is silence, but after, most if not all the inmate start shouting in agreement. In one of the cameras, Keigo sees Chizome slip out of the prison, his part complete. The events here will send ripples through the government. Izuku and anyone with him will be a target. Keigo chuckled. His quiet life as a security guard just got interesting. He was dating a wanted fugitive, who was also (going to be) a high ranking member in Izuku’s league, his adopted little brother was the head of a rebellion set to burn the Hero Society down, and he wasn’t going miss it for the world. But right now, he was promised some chicken nuggets.


End file.
